Fetich
by Ireth.lovestory
Summary: Sexo, esa es la palabra que describe esta historia ¿Como sacar tu sexualidad a flor de piel? Leona se encuentra en un complicado triangulo amoroso, IORI&LEONA/LEONA/K Historia que muestra a distintos personajes en situaciones nunca antes vistas. Apariciones de K' Dash, Iori, Whip, Clark, Ralf, Heridern, Kula & muchos más.


**En esta historia se muestran situaciones poco ortodoxas, puede contener violencia, escenas de sexo, consumo de sustancias embriagantes y toxicas además del contenido de un lenguaje no muy propio.**

**Dirigida para un público maduro, de no ser así se sugiere discreción.**

Capítulo 1

Jamás fui normal.

Digo, por el hecho de que no tengo una familia normal y en la forma en la que me criaron.

Soy adoptada. Jamás eh sentido que es el cariño materno (Porque no tengo madre) y creo estar al tanto de lo que es en sí el cariño paterno, a pesar de que Heidern no lo demuestre. Nunca tenemos platicas de nosotros, siempre frecuentamos platicas como; "¿Cómo te fue?... ¿Nada nuevo?... ¿Ya comiste?... A dormir.

Eso me harta.

-Valla mierda…- Me digo a mi misa cada vez que intento ser un poco más abierta con él, lo cual es IMPOSIBLE.

Dejemos eso de lado y pasemos a lo siguiente.

Mi nombre es Leona Heidern y tengo 22 años. Estudié la primaria y secundaria en una escuela militar en Italia.

Actualmente vivo en Venecia. Soy pintora y estudio idiomas… lo sé. Es un poco raro dado el hecho de que mi vida no tiene algo muy interesante salvo el hecho de que tengo la rara costumbre de pararme en el balcón de mi casa y masturbarme a mas no poder.

Es un fetiche algo raro (y no es el único), pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

Ahora mismo no mantengo una relación abierta, al contrario… a pesar de tener la edad suficiente para tener una… no llega la necesidad. Digo, para eso están mis manos… ¿No?

Supongo que cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada para mí será un momento jodidamente épico, pero por lo pronto… la abstinencia y los amoríos cortos, están bien.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó una mujer delgada de estatura mediana, ojos cafés y pelo corto de igual color.

-Es una mujer. – Dije desinteresada poniendo una silla para que ella se sentara.

-Bromeas, parece la vagina de una mujer de 40 años- Dijo con tono juguetón mirándome y sentándose en la silla que le ofrecí.

-¿Le has visto la vagina a una mujer madura? – Pregunté abrumada atando mi pelo a una coleta, intentando borrar aquel comentario de mi mente.

-¿Y que si digo que sí? – Dijo mirándome con una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

-Sucia. – Dije con la cien fruncida por su comentario.

-¡Tenía un culo! – Exclamó asustándome un poco. – ¡Así de grande!- Dijo levantando sus manos agitándolas, cada una separada por lo menos un metro del otra.

-¡Te gustan las maduras! – Exclamé aventándole uno de mis pinceles riéndome y ella me imitó.

Ella es Whip, mi mejor amiga. Tiene mi misma edad, estudia computación y como lo pueden ver es lesbiana. Hemos estado juntas desde nuestro encuentro en nuestra escuela militar… y no, no soy su tipo. Soy demasiado para ella.

-"No podría tocar ese hermoso trasero"- Fue lo que dijo una vez que un tipo nos preguntó si éramos pareja. -"Me alagas…-" fue lo que dije tratando de disimular mi sonrisa.

-Deberías pintarme a mí – Me dijo casi en un suspiro comiendo un par de bombones achocolatados.

-¿Quieres que te pinte? – Pregunté recogiendo mi "estudio".

-¡Por favor! – Dijo mirándome con ojos de cachorro.

Siempre eh sido débil, y más con ella. Jamás podría decirle que No a no ser de que ella espere uno.

-Está bien – Dije soltando un suspiro al finalizar mi labor de recoger el lugar, luego me encamine a ella y me senté frente a ella.

-Pero por favor, Leona – Dijo tomándome de las manos llamando mi atención- Ponme lo más radiante posible – Dijo y yo reí. – Un poco más de trasero, más delgada y por el amor de dios ¡Más busto!- Exclamó agarrando sus pechos con un puchero en su cara.

-No son tan pequeños- Dije dándoles un par de toquecitos a uno de los senos de Whip.

-¿No son tan pequeños?, nena, soy copa B…¡Y tengo más de veinte! – Dijo un algo exaltada- Las niñas de la secundaria en estos días usan talla C – Dijo.

-Whip... no eres Italiana, las Italianas tienden a tener más busto- Dije tomando un par de bombones.

-Tú eres Brasileña, uno no tiene los pechos que tienes tú – Dijo agarrando mis pechos, estrujándolos. -¡Mira, no me alcanza la mano para agarrarlos bien! – Por mi parte solo pude empezar a reírme a más no poder y Whip sabia él porque (Mis pechos son cosquilludos).

-¡Detente, no me toques ahí!- Dije separándome de ella para empezar a correr por el lugar.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo siguiéndome por el lugar arruinando mi estudio otra vez.

No sé cuándo fue, pero al menos yo no lo había escuchado. Alguien había entrado y nos miraba de una manera un tanto "rara".

-¡Oh, mira quien trajo el viento! – Exclamó Whip aún con una mano en un pecho mío, yo solo atine a darle un manotazo totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Oye! – Protesto Whip.

-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? – Pregunto el joven moreno algo divertido.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana – Dije dirigiéndome al chico saludándolo. Él puso una mano en mi cadera en señal de abrazo, yo me acerque y lo abrasé nostálgica.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

-Por mí ni se detengan… - Dijo Whip dándome unos golpecitos en mi espalda lo que me hiso separarme de él.

-Siempre tan inoportuna- Comentó el chico en un suspiro.

Y-o también te extrañé.- Dijo Whip sentándose en el sillón prendiendo la tele. El chico solo atino a soltar un suspiro aburrido y mirarme. Yo le imité y nos quedamos así… viéndonos. Intentando descubrir que era lo que había cambiado en nosotros (físicamente) todo este tiempo.

Él es Dash K', tiene 24 años y al igual que yo estudia idiomas en Mónaco, pero a diferencia de mí el pretende sacar maestría y yo licenciatura…

K' es uno de esos hombres que me resultan encantadores. Pero jamás eh desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por él, o al menos no por ahora. Porque aunque lo quisiera o no, todo podía suceder.

-¿Qué te trae por acá? – Pregunté iniciando una conversación con él, porque era algo difícil iniciar una conversación con él… en espacial si no lo has visto por más de un año y medio.

-Es una gran noticia – Dijo algo emocionado chitándose su chamarra dejándolo con una camisa negra (demasiado ajustada) dejando a la imaginación su bien formado cuerpo. Yo me le quede mirando atentamente algo embobada.

-Ni tanto…- Comentó Whip desinteresada empeñando su papel como hermana, eso me hiso salir de mi trance. Observe como K' ignoró aquello y se sentó en una silla y yo cortésmente lo imité.

Lo que pasa es que comenzaré mis prácticas y decidí hacerlas aquí en Venecia, comenzaré con clases de francés y japonés. – Dijo, yo lo miré emocionada y como pregunta casual dije: ¿Dónde vivirás?

Justo a dos cuadras, en el conjunto de departamentos Palladio, apartamento 202. – Dijo muy emocionado.

Fue en ese momento donde sentí que el cielo se me caía en sima… K' Dash… él, iba a ser mi vecino.

**Fin Capitulo 1 **

Estoy empezando con esta nueva historia, intenté hacer algo distinto y amargo. Espero que les guste.

**(Vasado en una historia real)**


End file.
